


Jaune - The Unfettered Traveller

by pwp_fan



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Hedonism, Inspired by Fanfiction, Moral Bankruptcy, Multi, Rape, Time Travel, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwp_fan/pseuds/pwp_fan
Summary: After failing to stop Cinder for the umpteenth time, Jaune realizes that everything he does is futile and gives up. A few repeats and some pep-talks later he instead decides to live life whatever way he can. After all if there is no future, then nothing he does actually matters.Inspired by Coeur Al'Aran's 'Not this time, Fate' and a few other Groundhog Peggy Sue fics.





	1. Shenanigans of the Time Traveller

BAAM! The punch sent Junior flying, as Yang _again_ initiated the fight in The Club, as she had done every single time in the past repeats. One could say that it was one of the constants of the loops, like Blake running away, Ruby getting in Beacon early and Cinder getting the power of the Fall Maiden. He could try to take steps to avoid it, but whatever he did only delayed the result, Yang would still come to the fine establishment at a later date and trash it. It wasn’t really worth trying to change it, since it was going to happen anyway and in hindsight his whole quest to save everyone had been the same.

It had finally come to him about a few hundred repeats ago, as he had started making a list of the things that always happened in each repeat, so he could be prepared for it, when he had come to that startling conclusion. At first, it had left him full of despair as he had realized nothing he did had any meaning, since no matter what he did; it always ended the same, with him dying alone against Cinder his friends long dead before him and then waking up one year before Beacon. And he had wasted that loop drowning his sorrows before dying in an accident on the streets of Vale. It had finally taken almost half a year and some long conversations with one of his sisters, for him to come to the realization that he what he had wasn’t a curse but a gift of the purest forms, the ability to relive two years of his life over and over and over again.

“And since you can always reset you don’t need to worry about any of the consequences,” his sister had said.

Embarrassingly enough, he had decided to take the meaning of that insightful statement in a very simplistic way and had spent the next few repeats trying to score all the girls that he knew in Beacon. It had worked (then again, when you had unlimited re-tries for every girl you were chasing it was hard to fail) and he had dated all of the girls he had set his sights on, both in and out of Beacon. But when he had tried for the next level, he had only been able to fuck around half of them. Pyrrha was the easiest, always eager to spread her legs for him if he went with the bumbling act (took him a month at most), whereas Weiss was a prude and he didn’t even get to fondle her most of the time, _even_ while focusing on her for the whole school year.

He actually had made a mental chart of the girls’ levels of readiness for a fuck. It went something like this -

Pyrrha – Slut                           - Y

Velvet – Almost Slut              - Y

Blake – Experienced               - Y

Yang – Less Experienced       - Y

Ruby – Surprisingly Naughty - Y

Nora – Airhead                       - N

Coco – Uptight Bitch             - N

Weiss – Frigid Bitch               - N

There were other girls of course, but he usually forgot their names after screwing them once (he often ignored them even in their respective repeats after he had fucked them enough times) and most of the Vytal tournament participants were actually willing for a no-strings-attached shag most of the time. He had also ignored going after Winter, after getting frozen once, and had never approached Glynda (even with his repeats he still had some self-preservation then).

He had kept trying for the rest though, in order to complete the list, and had wasted nearly dozens of repeats more, before realizing he had no chance of scoring with them within the year he had. _That_ had been a bitter pill to swallow and it had taken another discussion with his, now favourite, sister to make him understand what she had really meant by her words.

He had still occasionally gone back to have a good fuck with the few he could woo and bed easily, but after that discussion with Athene he had started spending time on other pursuits. He had experimented with his unlimited time learning music, taking ‘recreational’ drugs, become a traveller through the woodlands (that repeat had ended shortly after, when he had encountered a Beowulf), visited the other main cities and a few smaller settlements outside them and sampled their _goods_ (Huntresses still beat them by a fair mile), and even attended Atlas once.

The last one had been an unmitigated disaster. He had gotten so cocksure that he had completely forgotten that Atlas was a heavily militarized city and where people like Ironwood were the norm and not the exception and his attitude had made him stick out like a sore thumb in the school. Worse yet, the girls’ prudishness in Atlas had put Weiss’ to shame (they didn’t even have any co-ed rooms), and any and all advances he had made had been shot down.

It had made him really foul-tempered and since he had become accustomed to getting some pussy over the repeats, by then, he had visited a local brothel disguised as a soldier and found a whore to take his frustrations out on, with whom he had been a tad too forceful and aggressive. Unfortunately for him, the whore had taken exception to her treatment by an Atlas soldier, and things had snowballed from there.

It had ended with him getting expelled and sentenced to a prison for one year. He had escaped, of course, but the incident had left him feeling angry and bitter enough that he had tried breaking into their central security server. Tried being the key-word, as before he could even reach the main room, he had been promptly shot at and been paralyzed from the neck down. How Cinder made it look so effortless, still never ceased to amaze him.

Being quadriplegic had been a new experience, one he wasn’t keen on repeating. It had taken him nearly three days, before he had gathered the courage to bite through his tongue, and then what felt like an eternity to die as he slowly choked on his blood. Coincidentally, that had been the last time he ever took _fiction_ at its face value.

In the next repeat he had joined the Atlas army as a soldier, which incidentally had been much easier to get into than the academy, whereupon he had leaked details about the army’s operations, at least the ones he were privy to or was able to get his hands on, to the White Fang. Apparently they had been rather important, or so he assumed, since he had been executed by a firing squad that time.

This had lead to his direct involvement with the Atlas-chapter of White Fang the next time, whereupon he was gunned down like an animal on his second mission. It had been a rescue mission, where they had gone to ‘liberate’ their brother and sisters from one of the Schnee mines in the mountains. What had been a low probability mission from the start, however, had become completely hopeless when a horde of Grimm had attacked the settlement at the same time and Atlas had unleashed the Paladins it had stationed there, than take any chances.

In hindsight, the White Fang, had a tendency to pick doomed missions over sane ones and Jaune sometimes wondered how they had not ran out of members yet, under Adam’s ‘guidance’. He had also stayed away from the group after that, they were a touch too suicidal, even for someone with time travel.

This one-sided conflict of his against Atlas had gone on for quite a few repeats, even after he had gotten rid of his frustration with them, as by that time he had simply started doing it for the fun and had wanted to see how far he could drag Atlas down (even if he hadn’t admitted it). And when the damage that he could do to Atlas as a single person had reached a ceiling Jaune had made a decision that would change his life.

He had thrown his lot with Roman; sure he had justified it at the moment as wanting to see how Torchwick operated and learning more about Cinder and her operations but now that he was honest with himself, it was because he had wanted to see how a single man could cause so much mayhem. He had learnt a lot of things and gained quite an array of skills as he had kept throwing himself into villainy, again and again.

He had almost always played the role of a reluctant goon while enjoying himself more and more every repeat, so much so that he had even started keeping a list of his favourite things in them- fooling sweet, sweet Ruby, killing that faunus in the bookstore, pointing out Blake in the rally, letting Sun get killed and many more.

He had still remained hateful towards Mercury, Emerald and Cinder but Athene had helped him understand it was just out of obligation, and had reminded him that since he had most thoroughly abandoned his original motivation there was no reason why he shouldn’t befriend them.

So he had.

Jaune had made overtures towards them over dozens of repeats and they had slowly grown on him. He had even attended Haven with them once, as their fourth member. Mercury was a bro, when he wasn’t being a sadistic bastard (and sometimes even then). Emerald was a frosty bitch; she had never once accepted his offers for a quick fuck (he suspected she played for the other team) and mostly reminded him of Weiss. And like Weiss, had a single feature that made them irresistible to him, despite their lack of proportions in the front and rear fields. In her case, it was her ebony skin which made him want to lick the sweat of her skin as she squirmed beneath him in the nude.

Then there was Cinder, and while he had never really gotten close to her she had something his other two friends-slash-associates didn’t. She was HOT, ridiculously so. She was like a ripened fruit that had been perfectly cultivated with her well-endowed bust and a smoking ass. The fact that she wore those outrageously tight-fitting, short dresses that showed off her assets and acted as a walking temptation certainly helped her case. The only woman who even came close to her was Glynda, and she lost due to covering herself completely. Though one complain he had about Cinder was that she took the boss thing way too seriously, she had once burned him half to death when he had jokingly propositioned her while working for her.

_Now that I think about it, Cinder and Winter’s response to my proposal had been covering me by their elements. Maybe they are more similar than I thought. Something to think about, I guess._

Jaune was interrupted out of his reverie when one of Junior’s men came flying towards him. He dodged, taking care not to spill the drink he had - off the many, many things he had picked up from Roman over the repeats one had been his fondness for expensive drinks and the one he had currently on hand was actually worth a lot.

He took another seat, and started drinking again, watching the rest of the fight unfold, this time actually paying attention to the fight. By the time the last of the goons were down, and why the fuck was that guy wearing a teddy bear headdress anyway, he had finished his drink and all of the stragglers that had been inside the club had left. He was now ready.

The Malachite twins had already come down to the floor and while there was lull in the fight, it wouldn’t last long so he had to take this chance now.

_Aaaaand I still haven’t been able to make them want to fuck me at the same time. Another thing to do, I guess…_

Who knew twins could be so touchy about a threesome?

He stood up and cleared his throat loudly and the three girls looked at him, surprise and shock etched on their faces. After all, any normal person would have fled by now but then, he was hardly what you would normal by any standards.

Jaune started walking towards them, as he started spoke. “I hope you’ve enjoyed your fight Miss, since I’m afraid I’m going to have to take you in.”

The look of shock on Yang’s face was priceless and if he could, he would have framed it for eternity.

“Wha-,” she started, but Jaune overrode her as he turned to Junior and added, “Your people need to come to the station too Mr. Hei, though since I can attest to the fact that the girl here was clearly the instigator they would be released soon,” And then he very deliberately nodded his head.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, Junior can you do a thing for me today?”

“Depends Jaune. And no I won’t put it on your tab.”

“No worries on that front. It’s actually much simpler, I will nod at you tonight once and when I do, I want you to reply with “Alright, Officer Arc.””

“Officer, huh? You trying to impress some girl? And how would I know when to say it?”

“To answer your questions in order, yes, something like that and trust me, you will.”

 

* * *

 

 

It took Junior about a second to understand him and Jaune could see his eyes widen, but he kept his end of the bargain and nodded and replied, “Alright, Officer Arc.”

Jaune almost smiled; you could tell Junior was a career criminal by the fact that he knew when to roll with a clear bluff, but he kept his face neutral as doing anything else might have tipped Yang off. He turned back to Yang and told her in his firm soldier voice, “Miss, I want you to lose your weapons, turn around and put your arms behind your back.”

“B-But I’m a huntress! And these guys attacked me! You saw it too!” Yang spluttered at him.

“What I saw is that you’re dangerous, berserk and have no regard for any collateral damage you cause,” Yang almost physically wilted with every word he said. Jaune tried to keep his face in a frown but he couldn’t stop the grin that broke on his face, “And as for attacking you, I’m sure I can find more than enough witnesses to point out that you were the one who threw the first punch and attacked Mr. Hei, unprovoked, if I may add. His employees simply rushed in to protect him.”

Yang had another shift in her expression when she saw him grin; she now probably thought he was in Junior’s pocket and while it did help him in selling the reason why an officer was in The Club, it really hadn’t been his intention. The truth of the matter was that he was stopping himself from breaking down laughing because Yang had bought the lie completely.

She hadn’t even asked for his identification or mentioned his apparent youth, both points she had raised in the last repeat when he had tried this exact plan, outside of The Club. The only difference in this one was that he had made friends with Junior beforehand so he could corroborate his story and that had been enough for Yang to not even question his legitimacy.

_When you want a lie to be believed, get someone to back you up. It doesn’t really matter who, just that he would follow through on it. Even if just one person backs you up, it still makes it harder for the one you’re deceiving to say you’re lying._

He really should send Roman a Thank You card, one of these days.

Jaune was still basking in his success at deceiving Yang, when he noticed Yang cast frantic looks at the door. Now that just wouldn’t work, as if she tried to escape at the moment he had no doubt she would succeed. So he nipped the thought of it in the bud.

“Miss, I would advise you against running, since if you do I’m just going to put an APB on you. I have no doubt you won’t be leaving Vale tonight, and it would reflect poorly on you if you try to escape from police custody.”

Junior was looking at him as if he was crazy. He had clearly thought that Jaune would be trying to make her leave the club and the turn of events where Jaune seemed to be actively working on keeping her inside must have boggled his mind. He would understand soon enough, but for the moment he ignored him and kept his focus on Yang.

Yang’s eyes had widened at being caught but even as she cast a last desperate look at the exit her body had already taken a defeated posture, and he knew he had won. She slowly unbuckled Ember Celica, put it on the ground and stood grabbing her arms, looking unusually vulnerable.

He knew the truth of course; even without her personal weapons Yang was a force to be reckoned with, but still seeing her like that sent a pulse of pleasure through his body. This feeling, the power he felt after cowing another person into submission (especially someone strong), beat everything else he had ever done which included but were not limited to a highway chase, fighting against Cinder, killing someone or even having sex.

Or well _almost_ everything.

He stopped his grin from getting feral, put his right hand inside his jacket even as he made a twisting motion with his left forefinger as he didn’t trust himself to speak currently and Yang slowly turned around. Only _then_ did he let himself grin to his fullest as he stopped to savour the feeling for a second, before he cleared his throat.

“Hands.”

He stepped closer as she brought her hands to the back and Jaune was amused to see them trembling. One wouldn’t know looking at Yang, but she could be surprisingly girly at times. This was one of the downsides, to him not being able to keep any physical objects after each repeat as he would have really enjoyed keeping mementos of such things in his scroll. As it was, he only had his mind to store such memories.

_And it looks like I’m going to have another before the night ends._

He jabbed the taser in her now unprotected arms. Yang twitched for an instant before falling down like a puppet whose strings had been cut. Jaune whistled a jaunty tune as he bent over quickly, brought out a small pin and started poking her in some specific portions all over her body.

_And thank you, Ren._

It was a shame the trick would never work on Nora though even if he did somehow make her drop Magnihild. She was much more perceptive than Yang, so he doubted he would even reach that stage with her.

By the time he was done, Yang had gotten over the shock to her system but even as she started cursing he took the final piece of equipment out of his jacket and jabbed it into her ass. It took effect within three seconds. Jaune looked at it impressed; the dealer had promised that it would knock out any person weighing less than 150 lbs in three seconds but seeing it in action was something else.

“What the FUCK?!” Junior all but screamed.

Jaune sighed as he slowly put his assortment of tools back into his jacket, and looked around. Most of the goons were still down, and the few that were up were stumbling around. Checking they wouldn’t be moving out of the club at the moment he turned his attention towards Junior who was looking at him as if he had pale skin, red eyes and black veins popping out near them (now THAT had been a truly creepy experience).

“I said, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING JAUNE?” Junior repeated needlessly.

Jaune shook those thoughts out of his mind, focusing on Junior instead. He then looked him straight in the eye as he reached under and unbuckled Yang’s skirt (he could strip most of them blind now), leaving in her mini-and-now-very-revealing-shorts. He then grabbed her butt with both his hands and _squeezed_.

Junior’s eyes had bulged so much during Jaune’s little demonstration that he wouldn’t have been surprised if they had actually popped out of his socket like in those cartoons Jaune had once watched.

Jaune smirked; he had kept up appearances in this repeat, after coming to Vale and as far as Junior knew, Jaune was a normal if an alcoholic teenager whose habit of drinking and going to a bar, while being underage, had been his biggest crimes.

_I’m going to really enjoy this next conversation._

 “I don’t know Junior, why don’t you tell me what it looks like I’m doing?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am actually much more pleased with this one than my previous try but my inability in writing a sex scene is really hampering me in continuing this.


	2. Remembrance I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a bit longer than I expected, but hopefully the sex doesn't suck. I also edited the last chapter a bit. Added and changed a few lines, mostly and got rid of the gigantic wall of text that was adorning it, cuz holy hell, that was irritating to read!

**Mercury had been the one who had introduced him to that option.**

**It had been in the aftermath of the train incident that had somehow succeeded; Ironwood hadn’t come yet and had instead sent a small contingent of soldiers, most of whom had met their untimely demise at their hands, and the rest who hadn’t been in the plaza where the train hit, had died in the first wave of Grimm, courtesy of Emerald, along with hundreds of civilians. Surprisingly both Team RWBY and Roman had survived, and Beacon had sent its hunters to tide the oncoming rush of monsters and they had even succeeded for a bit, until Adam had attacked the city with his fanatics and thrown everything in anarchy.**

 

It had been two days, and the streets of Vale had since become a warzone with hunters and White Fang battling for dominance over streets even as the Grimm ran amok. Beacon had become a refuge for all, though there were still a lot of civilians in the city itself who had barricaded themselves in their homes. There was talk of an armada from Atlas coming to help within the week but so far it was just rumour and so even students were out trying to help stem the chaos, even if so far they only worked in civilian extractions.

It was for that reason (at least officially), they were out roaming in Vale in the midst of all that. None of them particularly cared about it though and were more or less walking around aimlessly. The real reason they had taken this shift was because they were supposed to find out any weakness in the layout of the defences and send them to Cinder. She had already found where the Fall Maiden was being kept and by leaking any such weak points to the White Fang, would have them attack there. That in turn would have forced Beacon to send reinforcements from the school and leaving it with a skeletal guard which they would take advantage of.

The problem was that they had already identified several such places and sent that info to Cinder. She had been pleased but had told them to patrol for at least two more hours to not make anyone suspicious. Jaune had objected, but her statement that she would hate for their mission to be compromised because of some teenager’s impatience had been enough to shut him up. Burning to death was never fun, no matter what.

“Fuuuuuuuuck! Man, is this boring or what?  Jaune was right, walking around in all this wreckage is just plain fucking tedious. I can’t wait for tonight when we’ll be able to leave this shitty place behind.” Mercury exclaimed, as he had been doing for the last few minutes, though this was probably the longest he had spoken after Cinder had told them to continue with their patrolling.

“Quiet! You don’t know who might be listening,” Emerald hissed, and then due to her inability to talk to Mercury without saying anything snarky, added “Besides, I didn’t see you adding your voice to Jaune’s when he was calling Cinder.”

“What and risk getting immolated? No, thank you, but I feel satisfied with my innate hotness.”

Emerald sneered at that but didn’t say anything else.

Jaune kept out of their conversation. He had long become used to this routine of theirs. Arguing for arguing’s sake. In the first few repeats with them it had made him feel like a third wheel whenever he had been alone with them. It had taken him some time but he finally had been able to fit himself into their dynamic; now, instead of trying to awkwardly to strike up a conversation with the duo he mostly kept quiet unless they asked him to mediate on an issue or he needed to intervene in case Emerald was about to shoot Mercury, which frankly happened a lot less than he would have thought.

 

 **He had actually thought, early on, that they were sleeping together; but when he had asked Mercury about it, he had almost choked on the _sundae_ he had been eating. Yet even while Jaune had accepted the fact that Emerald didn’t have any romantic interest in Mercury, he still firmly believed that if she hadn’t happened to be a lesbian, they would have fucked each other raw by now.** **After all, even if they couldn’t say two words to each other without breaking into insults, they both cared for each other in their own twisted manner.**

**He would found it the hard way, a few repeats later, when he had suggested having ‘some fun’ with Emerald by drugging her drinks, to Mercury. He had seemingly agreed, but the moment Jaune had turned his back on him, he had been shot and his skull crushed. And this was the guy who had butchered his own father and told him that even familial ties didn’t matter when confronted with the lust for another woman. Talk about a hypocrite.**

 

Mercury took advantage of her silence as he started goading Emerald instead. The topic he chose this time, however, was her attraction to Jaune.

Then again, Mercury could be an ass at the best of times, so he supposed that said something about Emerald’s self-restraint than anything else.

Their bickering started to intensify when he heard noises coming from nearby. He signalled the other two to keep quiet and they slowly crept forward towards the sounds, which were coming from inside a building in front of them. It turned out to be a small squad of White Fang, who were looting the place.

There were quite a few patrolling units that the Fang sent across Vale for gathering resources and they appeared to have stumbled upon one of them. They could defeat them with ease, but the fact that it was more hassle than they needed was enough for Jaune to consider backing off. He thought about saying that to his partners when Mercury motioned for attacking them.

Jaune was flabbergasted at his decision, and his response to the suggestion was to give Mercury an incredulous look. Mercury, however, took that as his cue to explain his reasoning. He stated that they still had to ‘search’ for stragglers for another two hours, at the very least, and playing with some White Fang members would help shave some of that time and make it exciting.

Jaune was sceptical. Even with their aura unlocked, the people in front of them wouldn’t provide a decent challenge to them, at least not with just seven of their numbers against three people skilled enough to be Hunters. So, the only way they could entertain themselves with them would be through torture.

Jaune really didn’t like torture that much, he had been at both the receiving and giving end of it and neither of them enticed him anymore. Still, Mercury was right in the fact that two more hours of moving around Vale, aimlessly, was going to be a pain and he wasn’t averse to an utter curb-stomp when he was the one dishing it out.

He shrugged his acquiescence and withdrew his knife, which was _also_ a knife, as he got into position. Emerald, though it appeared was not on board with the plan.

“Oh, for the love of…,” She stated as her face scrunched up in disgust. “I’ll be waiting across the street. Just, remember to wash yourselves before calling me. If I smell any of it when I get near you, I’m going to emasculate the both of you.”

Mercury simply waved at her and when she was still crossing the street, jumped inside the building the Fang were in. Jaune followed a second behind and wasn’t surprised to see Mercury making short work of the one closest to the door. Well, at least they had aura.

The fight was ridiculously short, though Jaune was careful not to accidentally kill anyone, in case Mercury started complaining again. All of his caution seemed unwarranted, however, when he saw his teammate crush the downed combatants’ skulls one after the other, with those metal legs of his.

Jaune huffed. “Really? What was even the point of this and your speech about playing with them if you were planning to kill them like this from the start? We barely even wasted five minutes of our time!”

Mercury, however, surprised him by suddenly starting to laugh at his statement. His face conveyed his confusion at this reaction but Mercury simply pointed at the last fallen form whose head he had not smashed in, yet, instead of answering him.

It was a girl, he could tell from her impressive bust, but there wasn’t anything else about her that made her stand out against the rest of her comrades that had just been casually murdered by Mercury. She had antlers as her faunus features but he didn’t remember facing her. Mercury must have been the one to take her down. Still that left only one, when moments before he had six more alive subjects, so what was up with his mocking laughter?

Mercury stepped towards her unconscious form, still chuckling, as he held a hand towards him, palm upraised. Jaune understood the gesture and after throwing him his knife, moved away from them indifferent to their captive’s upcoming torture. He thought about checking the dead bodies to see if anyone of them had anything worth taking but that was a bit difficult with the blood and brain matter splattered across their bodies.

He sighed as he gingerly stepped over their bodies to find if there was anything valuable in the store itself. It looked like it had been a café or something, but there was nothing left in the storeroom, so either it had been cleaned before they had arrived or the building had been in disuse before the chaos. He stepped back into the room he had left Mercury in; about to tell him to hurry up when what he saw made those words die in his throat.

Mercury wasn’t torturing the girl. No, in fact, she was still unconscious. What he had done though was to strip her instead. She was no longer wearing anything below her waist and Jaune could see Mercury, with his head between her bare thighs, eating her pussy out. The clothing on the top of her body had fared a bit better, since she still had her grey undershirt on, but it was bunched up near her neck, exposing her breasts to the wind and her arms were behind her back.

Jaune stood rooted in front of the door to the storeroom watching the scene before him, until Mercury finished and brought his head from her pussy to find him like that. They stayed like that, staring at each other from across the room, for a second before he smirked. “I knew you were a fucking virgin!”

That was enough to bring Jaune out of his shock, and he replied hotly. “I am plenty experienced in sex, Merc. And what you’re doing now is not it!”

He wasn’t a prude. But _this_ , having sex with someone without their explicit and direct consent, this was just WRONG.

“Oh really?” he asked, his voice clearly mocking. “Then tell me what I’m doing, Jaune?”

“ _Raping someone.”_ Jaune hissed at him.

Mercury smirked again. It was seriously starting to piss Jaune off.

“It’s one and the same for me, Jaune. And speaking of virginity, you really haven’t popped yours, until you force your dick inside someone else’s cunt.”

“BUT IT”S RAPE!” Jaune nearly shouted as he stepped closer to him. Why couldn’t he just understand why it was wrong?

“So? In case you forgot, you saw Emerald was ok with it and so is Cinder, as long as it doesn’t interfere with her plans. What’s your problem?”

What. Jaune recalled what Emerald had said, before she had left. Now, that he thought about it, it her words made more sense in light of Mercury’s information. But, she was a woman! Why wasn’t she offended with Mercury did with them? And Cinder! How could she be ok with it? It just didn’t make sense! Even if she was a stereotypical villain, how could she not be revulsion at Mercury’s actions?

“It’s just wrong…” Jaune whispered, shaken by this new facet of knowledge about his teammates. How many women had Mercury raped, each time he had left their little group to find a ‘quick shag’ as he called it, over the past loops. Jaune was complicit in all of them. And what about his time in Beacon, how many Huntresses-in-training had he violated during his stay there, or after its Fall?

What of his friends? Had he ever forced himself on a defenceless Ruby after one of their classes, when she didn’t have Crescent Rose near her, after getting annoyed of her constant chatter? How about cautious Blake, had he cornered her in the library with her secret and raped her in her refuge? Maybe it had been Weiss…

“Wrong?” Mercury snorted even as he unintentionally crashed Jaune’s train of thoughts. “You just saw me murder six people in cold blood without a change in expression, have yourself killed more than your share of humans and faunus and participated in a conspiracy that brought hundreds of Grimms inside Vale, one of the biggest havens against the same, all for a fancy-ass superpower that only girls can wield. It’s a little too late to be worrying about morality, don’t you think?”

Mercury nodded towards his raging boner, which Jaune was trying to hide. “At least, your body’s more honest.”

Jaune stopped trying to conceal it; really it had gone hard only when he had started to think about him raping his female acquaintances. It didn’t mean he was ok with it; it just had been an instinctual reaction of his as he imagined their reaction, nothing more. He stayed silent as he willed to make it go limp.

Mercury, however, took his silence as his acceptance or at least coming around to his school of thought, as he further explained his beliefs.

“I mean, think about it objectively, Jaune.” He flipped the unconscious woman on her chest, before he started probing her asshole with a finger and muttered. “Shit! That’s one tight asshole!”

Jaune saw her arms were tied behind her with a white cloth. He guessed it was the remains of her jacket. Mercury turned towards him, ignoring the unconscious faunus for the moment, as he spoke.

“Is raping a girl really worse than say, killing her? Is it somehow more awful than what you have already done?”

Jaune wanted to say, yes it was! Objectively, of course, him raping a single woman was not worse than what he had already done, could not be, especially if he took into consideration the no. of repeats he had lived as an underling for Roman, Cinder, or that one with the White Fang. But he knew in his heart that this was somehow worse than all of them.

 

**And that was where he was different from Mercury, he had always known what he was doing was evil. He had continued to do so and even found it enjoyable true, but he had never fooled himself into believing he was a good person. He had forsaken his morality only because of the utter lack of consequences for his actions. After all, no matter what he did and who he killed, it would all be reset the next time he died and that was what gave him confidence. Indeed, Jaune knew if he somehow ever lost this ability of his, he would go back to being the person who had been unsure of everything.**

 

But he held them back. Not because he believed in Mercury’s words or something. No, it was more to do with the fact that he remembered that he had already decided to cast all his morals out. And for _such_ a person there was no objective difference to killing or raping a woman.

Jaune took a deep breath, before he looked at Mercury with hard eyes.

“I go first, then.”

Mercury barked a laugh. “Glad you came around. But yeah, no way am I getting sloppy seconds for a woman I had to convince _you_ to rape. I’ll let you go first if we find another one in this ruin.”

Jaune sighed. There was high chance they wouldn’t find another such opportunity in Vale and he didn’t want Mercury’s sloppy seconds either. He tried giving Mercury his puppy dog eyes, which always seemed to work on Pyrrha but Mercury just gave an irritated sigh at it.

“You can fuck her asshole if you want to, but her cunt’s mine for the taking.”

Assholes were tight, but there was a chance of infection if something tore. The number of times he had done with women were pretty low - all the times he had dated Pyrrha, once after much begging and pleading with Yang and a few times with Blake.

None of the other girls he had fucked had ever let him do that. But he had only ever asked those girls because he had been confident about their hygiene, which wasn’t the case for this faunus, especially with Vale in the situation it was currently.

Jaune started to tell Mercury to re-consider his stance on it when a groan came from the naked girl.

“Oh ho! Looks like our little doe is waking up Jaune. Decide quickly, shall you?”

Jaune sighed. “I’ll take her ass.”

“Don’t forget to make it loose. As tight it is now, it might just snap your dick clean off the first time it contracts.” Mercury joked.

Jaune gave him an irritated look. “I _have_ fucked girls in the ass before, Merc.”

He was most certainly not going to use tongue to get her wet, like Mercury had, so fingers were all he had to work with. He put one of his fingers in and had to agree with Mercury’s assessment. She was _extremely_ tight. She was an anal virgin for sure; he gave a quick prayer to the gods hoping she wasn’t a real one too. Mercury should not get to have more fun than he expected, particularly after how he had rejected his appeal.

He kept at it, moving his finger slowly around, until her asshole felt loose enough to push two of his fingers in. The woman kept groaning so he guessed whatever he was doing wasn’t that fun for her. He guessed making her wet would have helped but he wasn’t uncivilized enough to start licking someone’s ass, when he had no idea the last time she had pooped.

He sighed. At least she had her aura unlocked so it should theoretically work in keeping her ass intact when he started thrusting without the proper lubrication. He was just about ready to push three of his fingers inside, when she woke up. She tried to push herself off the floor, but with her hands tied and him grabbing her hips to keep from moving, she was barely even able to budge.

She was still disoriented so he held her in that position for a second until she stopped trying to move and re-inserted his fingers in her, three of them this time but the shock of the intrusion seemed to finally snap her awake.

“Wha-? Where am I?” the girl groggily asked, before she noticed the exact position she was in. “WHAT!? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING!? GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME YOU FILTHY HUMAN!”

“Looks like we’ve got a fighter, Jaune.” Mercury chortled.

Jaune, however, was in no mood to entertain Mercury. He not only had to fuck her in the ass, he now had to do it when the girl was awake and with how she now struggled against him, as he sought to hold her down, it was not going to be an easy time.

“Oh, shut up and just give me a hand, Merc!” Jaune snapped at him.

“Geez! Lighten up, would you?” Mercury said, as he put one of his legs on her back, pushing the upper part of her torso to the ground and immediately robbing her of half her mobility.

Jaune did the same with her legs; he sat on her thighs with his knees while using three fingers in his left hand to widen her enough to accept him. Even with her body nearly immobilized, the girl didn’t seem to lose any strength in her voice, as she kept shouting.

Jaune ignored her. He still had some leftover guilt he was experiencing and speaking with her may have caused it to increase. This wasn’t something new, everytime he had done something he knew was wrong – be it shoplifting or murder – he had felt like this. It diluted over time, enough so he could ignore it the rest of the time. He guessed it would take raping a few more women before he felt comfortable with it.

He took his fingers out when he felt he had stretched out her asshole enough and started unzipping his jeans. It was a new experience in many ways, he had never done it in front of other guys either but Mercury didn’t look as uncomfortable so he guessed it was pretty okay. He was still a bit self-conscious though, it being Mercury probably helped a little.

“Not bad, Jaune,” Mercury said as he brought out his swollen member, before he smirked. “Mine’s bigger though.”

Jaune grumbled under his voice. His penis may not have been a mythical monster out of those erotica that Blake loved to read but it got the job done, if the number of times he had made her and other girls orgasm with it were any indication.

He knelt forward, guiding himself with one hand to his target, while with the other he held her hips to keep from moving much. The girl seemed to gain a new set of lungs as Jaune did so.

“NO! STOP IT! YOU CAN’T DO THIS TO ME!” she screamed, her voice shrill.

“Oh yes we can.”  Mercury chuckled at her as Jaune pushed the tip of his manhood into her still tight asshole. Some lubricant would have definitely made it easier for them, but he couldn’t deny the sensations of pleasure that assaulted his body even without any.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” the girl screamed in pain as he pushed himself a little further in. Well, it looked like he was the only one of out of the two who still found it enjoyable. Shame.

“And it looks like Jaune here, just has!” Mercury added.

Jaune thought it pointless though. The girl was clearly in no condition to listen to him, as her screams got more and more high-pitched as Jaune pushed more of his member inside her asshole. When he was finally inside her, upto his hilt, Jaune felt her screams could have shattered the windows of the shop, if they hadn’t been already like that. It took a few more seconds for her voice to die down, but Jaune still didn’t move.

Jaune took a moment to rest and breathe, so as not to cum too soon, which with how hard the girl was squeezing him was always a possibility. Still, with how loud she was getting at times, she could pull Grimms to them or worse any White Fang or Hunters that were close by. When he told Mercury to gag her, however, he simply waved his concerns away - telling him Emerald was on guard duty for that.

“Besides I like hearing her scream.” Mercury added. “I don’t often get the opportunity to do that.”

Jaune sighed and then wondered if he died from a Grimm attack while busy raping a White Fang member, would it count as a sign from the universe or not. He was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard the girl say something.

“What?” Jaune asked, curious despite himself. The girl had been screaming expletives at them before, and he didn’t think it had changed in the last few minutes after her non-stop screaming, but he really hated not hearing things like this.

“… please… stop.” She whimpered.

Apparently the last few minutes had been more painful for her, than he had imagined if this was her reaction after it. He felt he should apologize.

But that was what the small part of his brain felt, the part which still felt guilty about the rape. The rest of his mind and his body, however, felt even more excited than he’d been a moment before. Her whimpers had fanned the flames of his sexual desire into greater heights and he could feel it threatening to take control over his body.

Jaune, somehow, held on by gripping her butt for support as he extracted his member from inside her with agonizing slowness, before slamming it back in. The girl screamed and he grunted with the mix of pain and pleasure that assaulted his senses, trying to rob him of his control, before steadying himself.

He repeated this process of slow pulls and sudden pushes, prompting shriek after shriek from the faunus until she fell silent. He went at it for a few more times before he felt confident enough in his control that he felt into a rhythm of thrusting. It wasn’t too fast but it wasn’t the snail’s pace he had been going in earlier either.

He let go of her ass as he had no need of an anchor anymore and ran his free hands across her body. She had soft skin and hard muscles, as he found, moving his hands over her thighs, waist and then her stomach. While it wasn’t close to how Huntresses felt, her body was definitely harder than any other civilian he had slept with. Whatever training she had gone through had made a difference, however small.

He caressed her body for some moments, before leaning a bit more over her back, using his left hand to support himself as he slipped his right from her waist to her chest. Mercury had taken his leg off, once she’d stopped resisting so there wasn’t any problem with holding that position, as he played with her breasts.

He grabbed and squeezed at them, gently as if giving her a massage even as he continued his rhythmic pounding of her ass. When he felt he was close to climax, he let go of his support, using her body to catch his fall as he used both his hands to grasp one of her breasts, each and pressing them fiercely as he emptied his load inside her.

He stayed like that briefly before he felt his strength coming back and pushed himself off her back and the floor. Sex always felt taxing for him, and at the moment he felt he had just run a marathon. If this was what it felt like after everytime he did it, he could see how Mercury got addicted to it.

Speaking of the guy, he now stood off from where he had been sitting a little away from them and came to kneel beside the girl. He scrutinized her weeping form for a second before he turned towards him.

“Not bad Jaune, for your first try. Not bad at all!”

Jaune snorted as he saw him starting to undress. “I’m glad you approve Merc.”

When Mercury finally took out his own manhood, Jaune was a bit surprised as there really didn’t seem to be much of a difference between them. Mercury flipped the girl over with his now revealed prosthetics and then knelt between her legs.

He started preparing her pussy for him, pushing two of his fingers inside. Jaune thought about looking away for a second, but hey Mercury had not respected Jaune’s privacy so there was no way Jaune was going to either.

He didn’t go at it for long and within another minute, he was putting her legs on his shoulder as he prepared to fuck her.

“Please, just kill me.” The girl whispered, broken, and Jaune felt his limp manhood go hard again as he realized he had been the one to reduce her to that stage, the guilt practically non-existent. It looked like he didn’t even needed another trial, he was already as comfortable with it as he was with any other act in his repertoire as a criminal.

“Oh we intend to,” Mercury smirked, before with a single thrust he rammed himself completely inside her pussy and drawing yet another scream from her. “But not before we have wrung your body dry of every drop of satisfaction it can give.”

He fell into a fast rhythm, far faster than Jaune’s as he held on to her thighs. Jaune, however, was surprised at how the girl’s screams had renewed suddenly. His curiosity was put to rest, though when he noticed the hint of blood near her pussy. So she really had been a _virgin_? Fuck Mercury.

Jaune kept watching the rape, as the empty shop was filled with the sounds of screaming and the slapping of flesh over flesh. He felt hard just watching it, eager to have another go at her, this time in her pussy when Mercury’s pace which had been increasing till then suddenly stopped as he arched his back while burying his manhood inside her.

It was so sudden that Jaune didn’t even get to stop him, before watching Mercury’s back go slack for a second. When Mercury finally let go of her legs, Jaune had only one thing to ask.

“You were saying something about sloppy seconds?”

“Hey man, I never said anything about you not getting one. I only said I didn’t want to.”

“Let’s just go then.” Jaune said with an irritated sigh, after a moment of silence following his words.

“You sure you don’t want another try?”

Mercury gave him or rather his exposed and hardened member, a pointed look. Jaune felt a sudden urge to hide it for a second, it was irrational, he had already watched Jaune rape a girl with it and he had done the same for Mercury, but talking about their anatomy as they casually displayed them felt embarrassing. _That_ would probably take a few more repeats to get used to.

Jaune shook the thoughts out of his head, as he shrugged. He had already done her asshole so the next time it was going to be looser than it had been before. Plus he already had experience with anal beforehand, so it wasn’t like he needed to know how it felt fucking someone in the ass twice.

He had wanted to use her pussy because he had gotten excited seeing her reaction to Mercury’s rape and had wanted to see if it would be the same for him. Mercury, however, had spilled all over it. He said so to him.

Mercury nodded in acceptance he looked at him with a glint in his eyes and a smirk on his face. “Then, how about a threesome instead?”

 

**Jaune had agreed to do it after a while, the peer-pressure had just been too much. The experience had been one-of-a-kind, the embarrassment and mortification he had felt whenever he had accidentally touched Mercury’s penis with his while they were trying to put it inside her respective holes. They had finally decided to fuck her while standing and with two of them moving inside her at the same time, all the while crushing her body between theirs; the feeling had been exquisite and had her screaming all over again.**

**By the time it had been over, they had spent fucking her over half an hour and there had been no part of her body that had not been abused by them. They had fucked her in each and every way they could think of, since after using her pussy and ass at the same time for a while, she had pretty much broken down. He had still felt a little leery when putting his manhood inside her mouth after that, but she had not even tried to bite him and started sucking him without any complaints.**

**The consecutive rapes by two people with Hunter-level body and stamina had been a little too much for a virgin like her. Maybe if she had been a Huntress, she would have fared better. But as it was, she had been practically comatose after their half an hour with her.**

**They had still killed her of course, but that was one of the few times he had murdered a girl after raping her. It left a bad taste in his mouth so he usually avoided that, even if it meant cutting a loop short.**

**It had taken another ten minutes before they had found a working bathroom and washed and cleaned themselves of any residual mess before going to meet with Emerald, who had simply scolded them for taking so long. After which they restarted their wandering around with no one acting any different, and it had finally sunk in for Jaune that yes, Cinder and Emerald were as blasé about the matter as Mercury had implied. They had spent another hour travelling aimlessly before going back to Beacon.**

**The rest of their time in Vale had gone as smoothly as planned and they had escaped the Kingdom with the Maiden’s powers. Though Mercury had talked to Cinder about him losing his ‘virginity’ and she had later told the three of them that they were ready for a visit to the Grimmlands when they had been outside of city. He had not been able to visit it, however, as the Branwens had ambushed them soon after and he had been killed in battle.**

**But the experience had stayed with him and he had started indulging in it more and more over the repeats. He still had regular vanilla sex, of course, but he was much more forceful and demanding with his partners now than he had been before that particular repeat.**

**When before, he had respected their wishes and boundaries, he now regularly broke them. When before, he had drawn entertainment from their little blushes and shy smiles, he now drew it from humiliating and demeaning them.**

**His desires had been affected at fundamental level by that loop and he was a changed man as a result. The list of girls in Beacon that he _hadn’t_ raped during one loop or another was extremely small, and it didn’t include his friends.**

**In fact, the number of times he _had_ raped his closest female friends was an obscenely high one. He had stopped keeping count after it had reached double digits for every one of them. He had gotten bored of it after a while, though as it had become a chore after the first few times, since there were only so many ways you could rape someone again and again.**

**Thus, he had started concocting new scenarios for every time he thought to embark on such a loop and kept trying to complete them until he was successful or gave up. It was enough to keep things interesting and frankly, living his life over and over from sixteen years of age, he needed every distraction he could get.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave any reviews and/or errors you find in the chapter, if you would? Please... :(


End file.
